


Big Sisters, and Little Ones Too

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [51]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dinner is at six so your stomach won't even remember eating jelly beans by then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sisters, and Little Ones Too

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. It was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/)**citymusings** ’ prompt of **J is for jelly bean**.

“Nuh uh.” Ashley shook her head as she looked out the front window. She hated rainy days when she couldn’t go out and play. She was bored but didn’t want to look bored. Jason or Emily might see that and make her read a book or do some schoolwork.

“Its true.” Penelope said. “I don’t tell lies…its bad for you.”

“But it’s impossible. You can't have a jelly bean that tastes like popcorn. It’ll just taste like a jelly bean.”

“It’s not just any jelly bean though…it’s a magic one.”

That tore Ashley’s eyes away from the rain-soaked street and watching her afternoon circle the drain.

“Did you say magic jelly bean?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Penelope nodded.

“For real or not for real?”

“For really real. C’mon.” she took her hand and they went up the stairs. Kitty was hot on their heels.

Penelope and JJ slept in the large back room. They both had twin beds; Penelope’s was covered in pastel blue sheets with purple dragons on them. She had her own bookshelf, the top of which was occupied by the huge plastic play land for her rats, Alexander the Great and Tito. Her walls, Penelope’s were lavender and JJ’s a deep purple, were covered with fashion cutouts from magazines and a few models. She had color swatches and material swaths taped in the weirdest places. There were small posters and pictures of people Penelope thought were awesome like Tank Girl, David Bowie, and Aeon Flux.

She and Ashley both sat down on the bed. The older girl reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the box of Jelly Belly. She held it up as if it were the Holy Grail.

“These are my favorite snacks.” She said. “Wanna know why?”

Ashley nodded enthusiastically.

“Cuz it’s actually like having a bunch of snacks all in one bean. Uncle Dave buys them for me and since you're my new little sister, its only right that I share the wealth.”

“Um Penelope, I think Kitty wants to eat your rats.” Ashley replied.

“It’s a cat’s job to chase rodents. She can't get into their clubhouse.” Penelope looked down at the gray kitten. She hadn't gone so far as to jump up on the bookcase. Instead she paced in front of it, staring at the rats. Alexander the Great and Tito paid her no mind. “They’ll be fine.”

“OK.”

“So, you want some magic?”

“Yeah.” Ashley was nodding again.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to give you something you can't handle. This might be a lot to handle.”

“I can handle it. I know I can.”

“Alrighty.” With her usual bright smile, Penelope pulled the top off the box. Then she removed the protective cardboard sheet. “Pick any one you want.”

Ashley was in heavy concentration as she looked at all the colors. There were pink, red, brown, yellow, green, and white. Some were even multi-colored. She grabbed a yellow and white one, popping it into her mouth.

Ashley chewed for a while and then a happy smile lit her entire face. She’d only been living with the family about a month. Penelope hadn't seen her smile that much. This was a big deal.

“Oh my God, oh my God, it tastes just like popcorn!” She squealed. “It really does Penelope!”

“I told you.”

“It’s magic!”

“Yeah, it is.” Penelope nodded. “Have some more.”

“Can I really?”

“Sure…you should taste every flavor.”

“But Emily says that junk food spoils dinner.” Ashley replied.

“She could be right but I've never read that anywhere and I've read lots of books. Its only 1:45.” Penelope looked at her pink and red Wonder Woman watch. “Dinner is at six so your stomach won't even remember eating jelly beans by then. Trust me, I'm your big sister.”

“You are?”

“Of course I am. You’re seven and I'm eleven so I'm the big sister and you're the little one.”

“Are big sisters nice?” Ashley asked.

“What? Big sisters are totally awesome! JJ is my big sister and she's the best one in the whole entire universe. I learned everything from her and a lot of stuff from Morgan too. You’re in good hands.”

“OK.” Ashley smiled and reached for another jelly bean. “Mmm, this one is strawberry.”

“Its strawberry cheesecake actually. That one is my favorite flavor. Here, try a brown one.”

Ashley ate it, her grin getting even wider. She couldn’t believe she was eating a jelly bean that tasted like root beer. She had a Granny Smith apple, mixed berry smoothie, cotton candy, peanut butter and jelly, cinnamon, toasted marshmallow, mango, and even buttered toast. That was her favorite…she had to have another.

“Mmm, they're yummy. Do you think Uncle Dave would buy me some jelly beans?”

“Sure. We can call him and ask; he always buys us fun stuff.”

“I don’t wanna bother him if he’s busy.”

“Well he only does FBI stuff sometimes now.” Penelope replied. “Let’s just call him.”

She went over to JJ’s bed where the phone was. It was shaped like a cheeseburger, which always made Penelope giggle. While she dialed Dave and Erin’s house she watched Kitty stretch her body up in an effort to reach Alexander the Great and Tito. She barely reached the top of the bottom shelf. The rats still paid her no mind.

“Hello.”

“Hi Uncle Dave, this is Penelope.”

“Hey kitten, how ya doin?”

“I'm good. Are you writing?”

“Nah, I was just reading while the kids take a nap. Is everything alright?”

“I'm OK. Ashley is with me and she's never had Jelly Bellies before. I let her eat some of mine but it would be cool if she could have her own box. She didn’t wanna call and seem like she was begging.”

“Penelope!” Ashley exclaimed.

“Put her on the phone, OK?”

“Sure, hold on.” Penelope held out the cheeseburger. “Uncle Dave wants to talk to you.”

Ashley climbed off the bed, walking across the room to answer.

“Hi Uncle Dave.”

“Hi there, kiddo. You doing OK?”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded.

“So you like Jelly Bellies?” He asked.

“Oh boy, I do. Penelope told me they're magic and its true…I do want some. You think maybe you could bring me some?”

“Sure, I can bring them over this weekend.”

“For real?” Ashley asked.

“Absolutely. They really are magic.”

“I know. Thanks so much, Uncle Dave.”

“No problem. Say goodbye to Penelope for me and you girls be good alright.”

“We will, I promise. Bye.”

Ashley hung up the cheeseburger and told Penelope what Dave said.

“Do you think I could have a few more jelly beans?” she asked.

“Oh sure; c'mon.”

They sat Indian style on Penelope’s bed, munching on candy. Finally, the bubbly blonde put the top back on.

“Too much and we might really spoil our dinner.” She said. “But they're totally awesome, aren’t they?”

“Mmm hmm.” Ashley nodded.

Penelope smiled, knowing she’d done well as a big sister today.

“Magic jelly beans are super cool.” Ashley said. “But you wanna know what’s cooler?”

“What?”

“Having a big sister!”

“High five!” Penelope held up her hand and Ashley slapped it as she giggled. “Gimme a hug.”

Ashley hugged her, squeezing her tight. She couldn’t believe that she had a big sister. She actually had two big sisters and three big brothers now. She wasn’t sure what to call Jason and Emily; they weren't quite parents. She even had an Uncle Dave.

She’d never had a family before. Even when it was her and her mom it was more about the drugs and partying than family. Ashley knew that happiness was about more than jelly beans and Art Garfunkel. Still, she was in a good home and even had a cat. It was the happiest she’d ever been in her young life.

***

  



End file.
